


Real Name

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Crack, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Sibling Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:your work is awesome! could you possibly do a fic where tk doesn’t let the team call him tyler, but then carlos calls him tyler in front of them and tk lets him? thank you!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 428





	Real Name

On a slow day at the station the entire team was relaxing upstairs. They’d had a hellish week so they were all thankful for the opportunity to relax.

“TK I have a question,” Judd broke the calming silence, nudging TK with his foot.

“What?” he tilted his head back to look at the older man from his position on the floor.

“What is your real name?”   


“Yeah I’ve always wondered that too,” Marjan piped up.

“Me too,” Mateo said. “There’s no way that TK isn’t a nickname.”

“Really. I know y’all New Yorkers are a little different but there’s no way your old man was lazy enough to make your first name two letters,” Judd teased.

“Yeah it’s a nickname. My dad has always called me TK for most of my life. I just ended up going by it because I really hate my name.”

“Hey I’m sure your school teachers could at least pronounce yours,” Marjan said.

“Yeah true. It’s just kinda a dumb name.”

“C’mon tell us.”

“Fine. It’s Tyler Kennedy.”

“That’s not that bad,” Marjan said.

“Yeah it is. It’s just so dumb.”

“Oh that’s great,” Judd chuckled. “I’m gonna start calling you Tyler.”

“If any of you ever calls me Tyler I will hit you with a car.”

“Okay Tyler.”

TK reached over to smack him.

“I’m serious guys.”

“Okay okay.”

The conversation was mostly forgotten about over the next few weeks, especially with everything going on.

TK was back to work after the shooting and he and Carlos were officially together. Which meant that Carlos was finding ways to stop by the station to see TK.

Everyone thought it was adorable, but of course they teased TK to no end about it.

Today was no different. A call had run through lunch, so Carlos had shown upon his day off to bring TK lunch from their favorite food truck. 

“Thank you so much,” TK said, accepting the bag of food and a hug.

He kissed Carlos on the cheek in thanks.

“You’re welcome baby. You still coming over tonight?”

“Are you still making tamales?”   


“I was planning on it.”

“Than yes.”

“I’m a little hurt, you’re only here for my cooking.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“I’ll see you later,” Carlos chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Bye Carlos.”

“Bye Tyler.”

When Carlos was gone TK turned to see the entire team glaring at him.

“What was that?” Owen asked.

“What was what?”

“That,” Judd gestured wildly to where Carlos had just been standing. “He called you Tyler.”

“You said you’d run us over if we called you Tyler,” Mateo looked vaguely offended.

“You don’t even let me call you Tyler and I created you,” Owen said.

“Mom did do most of the work,” TK pointed out.

“And you don’t let her call you Tyler either so what give?”

“I don’t know. He just started calling me Tyler and I didn’t stop him.”

“That’s some bull,” Paul shouted.

“So does this mean we can call you Tyler now?” Mateo asked.

“Do you want to die?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then no.”


End file.
